Zadziwiająco podobni
by shiinaa
Summary: Nowa generacja, z domieszką czegoś nowego. c:
1. Sophie

-Sophie! Sophie, jesteś tutaj w ogóle?- Dziewczyna, o kruczoczarnych włosach, weszła do dużego pokoju, w którym stały tylko trzy wielkie łóżka. Największe z nich, stało tuż przy oknie, które rozchodziło się na całą ścianę, przez co było można podziwiać piękny widok, który rozpościerał się za szkłem. Emily, bo tak miała właśnie na imię, była ubrana w schludny mundurek, czyli spódniczkę i białą koszule z krawatem. Na nogach miała zaś czarne zakolanówki i balerinki, czym do złudzenia przypominała zwykłą uczennice, mugolskiej szkoły. Taki właśnie był zamiar- dziewczęta miały być ubrane jak zwykłe, niemagiczne osoby, aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, podczas różnych wypraw, takich jak na przykład dzisiejsza. W dni powszednie, ubierały zwiewne szaty, w kolorach pasujących do domów, w których mieszkały. Emily zaczęła się rozglądać po pokoju i dopiero teraz zauważyła rękę, która wystawała zza łóżka. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się lekko, bo wiedziała, ze to nie wróży dobrze, ani dla niej, ani dla kogokolwiek innego.

-Madame Cię wzywa.- W tym momencie, osoba siedząca za łóżkiem podniosła się i z hukiem zamknęła książkę, w którą prawdopodobnie jeszcze przed momentem była wczytana. Odwróciła się w jej stronę i spojrzała na Emily złowrogo. Dziewczyna, która patrzyła właśnie na młodszą koleżankę karcąco, była bardzo piękna. Miała długie, blond włosy, przenikliwe zimne niebieskie oczy i na dodatek smukłą sylwetkę. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby do tej szkoły uczęszczali chłopcy, wszyscy lataliby za Sophie, z wywieszonymi językami, a ona by ich zbywała, nie racząc spojrzeć, na któregokolwiek z nich.

-Ważne?

-Zdaje się, że tak.- Szara szata, leżała na starszej koleżance świetnie, mimo swojego przygnębiającego koloru. Ich szkoła, nosiła nazwę „Padma Phula". W jakimś języku, oznaczało to po prostu „kwiat lotosu" ale wątpliwym było, czy którakolwiek uczennica, nie będąca w środkowej wieży, pamiętała jaki to był język. Szkoła, była podzielona, na pięć domów. Każdy z domów, miał własną wieże. Środkowa- tam były najmłodsze dziewczęta, czyli od lat ośmiu. Chodziły w różowych szatach, na znak swojej dziecinności. Uczyły się tam podstaw, bowiem bardzo mało było tam magii. Bardziej, kładziono tam nacisk na wychowanie, które było równie ważne. Znały podstawowe zaklęcia, czyli takie, które zna każdy i które nikomu nie mogą wyrządzić żadnej krzywdy. Północna wieża- tam, były już starsze dziewczynki, które zaczynały już normalny tok nauczania. Wszystkie nosiły tam żółte szaty, które oznaczały słońce, pod którym tak bardzo, chciałyby się jeszcze bawić. Wschodnia wieża- dziewczęta z tego domu, nosiły szaty koloru niebieskiego, które miały przypominać niebo i chmury. Było to oznaką bujania w obłokach, bowiem właśnie w takim wieku dziewczynki zaczynały się po raz pierwszy zakochiwać i żyć w wyimaginowanym świecie. Emily, była właśnie na tym etapie, ale nie odczuwała bardzo tego dorastania i problemów z nim związanych. Zaś południowa wieża, odznaczała się kolorami ciemnymi, stonowanymi i poważnymi. Dlatego też, dziewczęta z tego domu, nosiły szare szaty. Miało to być oznaką wchodzenia w dorosłość i tego, że nie w głowie im zabawy. W tej wieży znajdowały się właśnie obie dziewczynki, bo starsza z nich- Sophie, była w szóstej klasie. Właściwie, to ona już ją kończyła, bo był sierpień i za tydzień zaczynał się wrzesień, a co za tym szło- nowy rok szkolny. Była jeszcze jedna wieża- zachodnia. W tej wieży, dziewczęta nosiły szaty koloru zielonego. Pasowałoby tutaj bardziej określenie kobiety- ponieważ było to najstarsze grono, w szkole. Ich ubrania, miały kolor zielony, bo miał przypominać trawę- która kojarzyła się z wolnością. Bowiem były to ostatnie dwa lata szkoły, żegnały się z nią w końcu i taką wolność miał ten kolor oznaczać.

Emily i Sophie były w szkole, z dwóch innych powodów. Rodzice Emily pracowali w dalekiej i niebezpiecznej Azji, więc nie mogli się zająć dziewczynką, która na czas wakacji, musiała z tego powodu zostać w szkole. Matka Sophie zaś, wyjechała właśnie nad gorące morze z jednym ze swoich kochanków a jej ojciec, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty niańczyć córki, więc przetransportował ją do szkoły, dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Było wiele takich przypadków w zamku, więc korytarze raczej nie świeciły pustkami, co dla niektórych było błogosławieństwem, a dla niektórych- tak jak dla Sophie- udręką.

-Więc idziesz, czy mam powiedzieć Madame, że nie masz zamiaru do niej zajrzeć?- Emily pozwoliła sobie na ostrzejsze słowa do starszej koleżanki i szybko tego pożałowała, bo napotkała przerażający wzrok blondynki, który można by rzec- miał siłę zabijania. Sophie zrobiła krok w stronę młodszej dziewczyny i spojrzała na nią z góry, Emi cofnęła się trochę, bo bała się reakcji Sophie.

-Coś Ty do mnie powiedziała? Jak w ogóle śmiesz się tak do mnie odzywać?!- Oczy Emily były szeroko otwarte, a jej źrenice były bardzo rozszerzone. Dziewczyna była przerażona podniesionym tonem Sophie. Zaczęła dukać coś cicho, ale starsza dziewczyna tylko prychnęła z ironicznym uśmieszkiem i wyminęła dziewczynę.

-I łaskawie nigdy więcej, nie wchodź tutaj bez pukania. Rozumiesz? W przeciwnym razie, po prostu Cię stąd wywalę.- Sophie wyszła z pokoju i ruszyła krętymi schodami do wielkiego salonu, z którego wyszła na korytarz szkolny. Korytarze były niskie i wąskie, z wieloma dużymi oknami. Blondynka zeszła długimi schodami kilka pięter niżej i zaczęła iść długim korytarzem. Na jego końcu znajdowały się wielkie białe drzwi, z dużą mosiężną kołatką. Dziewczyna stanęła przed drzwiami, zarzuciła włosami, odgarnęła grzywkę z oczu i przykleiła sobie sztuczny uśmiech do ust. Zakołatała w drzwi i usłyszała ciche wesołe proszę, dochodzące ze środka. Wślizgnęła się powoli do wielkiego oszklonego ( jak wszystko w tym zamku) pomieszczenia. Gabinet był okrągły i z okien było można spoglądać na różne widoki. Pomieszczenie było piękne i Sophie była tam już wiele razy, więc gabinet nie zrobił na niej większego wrażenie.

-Madame…- Blondynka skłoniła się nisko przed starszą kobieta, która mimo wszystko wiedziała, czym jest dobry gust. Była bardzo wesoła i posłała dziewczynie szczery uśmiech, który zachęciłby każdego do rozmowy. Każdego, poza blondynką, stojącą przed nią, bo ona, tylko udawała owe zainteresowanie.

-Usiądź Sophie.- Starsza kobieta wskazała dziewczynie miejsce na fotelu, po drugiej stronie biurka. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się sztucznie do Madame Kath, ale ona nie rozpoznała różnicy między takim uśmiechem, a uśmiechem prawdziwym. Dziewczyna usiadła na wskazanym fotelu i wyprostowała się jak struna, delikatnie opierając się o oparcie fotela. Dłonie splotła ze sobą i założyła na równiutko ułożonych kolanach. Nadal z przyklejonym do twarzy sztucznym uśmieszkiem, patrzyła na starszą kobietę.

-Chciałam się z Tobą widzieć, ponieważ nie spędzisz tutaj tego roku.- Jej niebieskie oczy momentalnie otworzyły się szerzej i nie miała już nawet najmniejszej ochoty udawać uśmiechu, który prędko spełzł z jej twarzy po usłyszeniu tej wiadomości, która bardzo ją zadziwiła.

-Tak jest Madame. Ale jeśli mogę wiedzieć, to gdzie dokładnie spędzę ten rok?- Sophie starała się robić wszystko, aby jej głos nie brzmiał ani trochę sarkastycznie. Nie była do końca pewna, czy jej się to udało, ale jej sztuczny, niepasujący do niczego uśmiech znowu pojawił się na jej pięknej twarzyczce, która teraz, dla niedoświadczonego obserwatora, mogłaby się wydawać szczęśliwa.

-Jak pewnie wiesz, staramy się zacieśniać więzy, między szkołami magicznymi. Tak też, zadecydowaliśmy, że w tym roku będzie miała miejsce wymiana. Kilkoro uczennic z naszej szkoły, spędzi rok w Hogwarcie, a kilka uczennic, bądź nawet uczniów, spędzą ten rok tutaj. Rozumiesz?- Dziewczyna nadal wpatrywała się w Madame szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale zmusiła się, aby nadal udawać uśmiechniętą i wesolutka. Kiwnęła machinalnie głową, co miało oznaczać, ze dotarło do niej to, co miała jej do powiedzenia.

-A więc, jako jedna z lepszych uczennic, zostałaś wybrana do pojechania do Hogwartu. Tutaj byłabyś w siódmej klasie. Tam, będziesz w piątej. Zostaniesz przydzielona do jednego z domów i będziesz uczestniczyła w normalnym życiu szkolnym. Rozumiemy się? Przetransportujemy Cię tam razem z resztą dziewcząt, dzisiejszego wieczoru. Spakuj się.- Sophie wstała z fotela i ukłoniła się nisko, przed kobietą.

-Tak jest, Madame.


	2. Eliksiry

Dzień chylił się ku końcowi, a jednak Sophie w ogóle to nie obchodziło. Siedziała właśnie na wygodnym fotelu, zaczytana w swoją ulubioną książkę. Za chwilę miała zejść ubrana w szaty szkolne do Wielkiej Sali. Nie odpowiadało jej to zbytnio, bo wolałaby siedzieć w pokoju. Wiedziała, że będzie tam wrzawa, harmider i kompletny hałas. Pewnie będzie to dużo gorsze, niż w jej szkole.

Na dodatek była pewna, że wszyscy będą się gapić na nią i na jej koleżanki. Było ich siedem i każda z innego rocznika. Od klasy pierwszej, do klasy ostatniej - według skali Hogwartu.

W pewnym momencie do wielkiego salonu, w którym dziewczęta czekały na wyznaczoną godzinę, wbiegła jedna z najmłodszych dziewczynek. Podnieconym głosem oznajmiła im, że wszyscy uczniowie już są i powinny schodzić.

- Sophie, idź… - Emily nie mogła dokończyć zdania. Emily uczepiła się do niej jak wrzód i w nosie miała to, że blondynka jej nienawidziła. Młodsza dziewczyna w kółko jej powtarzała, że według opisu w Historii Hogwartu, idealnie pasuje do Slytherinu, ale Sophie w ogóle jej nie słuchała. Slytherin. I co z tego? Co ją to obchodziło? Jedynym plusem bycia w tej szkole była płeć przeciwna, ale nawet to nie mogło zrekompensować tego, że musiała spędzić tutaj cały rok, z dala od ukochanych murów swojej szkoły. Początkowo nie mogła zrozumieć, jakim cudem jej ojciec wyraził na to zgodę, ale dopiero potem uświadomiła sobie, że on nawet nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Sophie się teraz znajdowała. W ogóle go to nie obchodziło.

Blondynka uniosła dłoń, aby uciszyć młodszą koleżankę. Poskutkowało, bowiem tamta przestała mówić, tylko odwróciła się na pięcie i przytrzymała drzwi starszej dziewczynie, aby ta mogła przejść. W ciągu tego całego czasu, który spędziły w Hogwarcie mogła już wystarczająco poznać tę szkołę. Nie zdarzało już się im błądzić i zapewne będą znały ją lepiej, niż wiele innych uczniów. Przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego miały dużo wolnego czasu, dzięki czemu mogły poznać wiele zakamarków zamku.

Kiedy doszły już przed Wielką Salę, najstarsza z nich powtórzyła im jeszcze to samo, co wcześniej powiedziała im Madame, a mianowicie mówiła im, że mają godnie reprezentować szkołę i mają być wzorcem, dla innych uczniów. Sophie stojąca tuż obok najstarszej z dziewcząt, zarzuciła włosami i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. W jej pięknych niebieskich oczach można było dojrzeć błysk, który szybko zniknął z jej oczu. Evanna, bo tak miała najstarsza z uczennic, uniosła delikatnie brwi i spojrzała znacząco na Sophie, ta zaś uśmiechnęła się i gestem nakazała jej wejść do Sali.

W środku było wyjątkowo gwarno. Nauczyciele i uczniowie, zasiadali przy osobnych stołach. Ci młodsi, zajadali się przeróżnymi smakołykami, zaczynając na truskawkach w czekoladzie, czekoladzie kończąc na kurczaku, w pomarańczach. Kiedy tylko weszły do Sali, można by było odnieść wrażenie, że wszyscy mówili trochę ciszej i pojawiło się więcej szeptów. Spora część chłopców, ze swoich talerzy, przeniosła wzrok, na piękne dziewczyny, które z wdziękiem wkraczały właśnie do Wielkiej Sali.

Starsza kobieta, na której włosach było widać już oznaki starości w postaci siwizny, wstała od stołu nauczycielskiego i podeszła do mównicy. Dziewczęta miały już okazję ją poznać, bowiem była to Minerwa McGonagall. Na jej widok Sophie wykrzywiła się, bo właśnie przypomniała sobie jak wygląda Madame Kath. W przeciwieństwie do tej kobiety, dyrektorka jej szkoły była o wiele bardziej zadbana i o wiele bardziej pasowała na stanowisko dyrektorki w przeciwieństwie do starej, siwiejącej nauczycielki transmutacji. Kiedy stanęła przy złotej mównicy, wszystko ucichło i wszyscy spoglądali, to na dyrektorkę, to na dziwnych przybyszów.

- Oto i nasza niespodzianka. Jak wiecie, kilku naszych uczniów i uczennic nie spędzi z nami tego roku, ze względu na wymianę uczniowską. W zamian, do naszej szkoły przyjechało te siedem młodych dziewcząt, które… - _Ple, ple, ple. Mam nadzieję, że szybko skończy__…_Dyrektorka mówiła jeszcze dłuższą chwilę i wszystkie dziewczęta słuchały jej uważnie. Albo, po prostu udawały, że to robią, tak jak to było w przypadku Sophie, która nie zapamiętała ani jednego słowa z tego wszystkiego, co McGonagall powiedziała. Dotarło do niej tylko „tiara" i „załóżcie", kiedy dziewczęta zaczęły się wyjątkowo kręcić. Po kolei, od najmłodszej wszystkie siadały na małym stołku, a dyrektorka nakładała im na głowy paskudną, połataną starą czapkę, która wykrzykiwała jakieś dziwne nazwy, które blondynka kojarzyła tylko dlatego, że Emily nawijała o nich cały czas. Kiedy przyszedł czas na nią, usiadła z gracją na małym stołku i czekała aż „tiara"(jak została nazwana przez profesor McGonagall) zostanie nałożona jej na głowę. Zamiast na głowę, owe nakrycie zsunęło jej się aż na oczy i Sophie była tym oburzona. Zakręciła się chwilę na krześle i czekała na to, co wykrzyknie dziwna czapka.. Mruczała coś pod nosem o charyzmie, jaką posiada w sobie blondynka, oraz o jej ogromnej inteligencji. W końcu, po dłuższej chwili tiara wykrzyknęła „Gryffindor" i Sophie wstała ze stołka. Z jednego ze stołów rozchodził się ogromny krzyk, pomieszany z piskiem i śmiechami. To chyba było właśnie miejsce, do którego powinna się udać. Niepewna i delikatnie zmieszana podeszła do stołu i usiadła w jakiś wolnym miejscu. Skarciła się wtedy za to, że nie słuchała Emily. Gdyby to zrobiła, miałaby chociaż pojęcie do jakiego domu została przydzielona. Momentalnie, została zasypana setką pytań, ze wszystkich stron. Na wszystkie odpowiadała, że „przy jedzeniu nie powinno się rozmawiać", albo zbywała ich szybko. Najstarsza z dziewcząt z jej szkoły trafiła do Slytherinu, czyli tam, gdzie rzekomo powinna trafić Sophie. Gdy obejrzała się na stół, przy którym królowała zieleń, blondynka zaczęła żałować, że nie trafiła właśnie tam. Z tego, co mogła zauważyć, mnóstwo było tam bardzo przystojnych chłopców, co bardzo odpowiadałoby Sophie. _Istny raj…_

Wszyscy po wielkiej uczcie byli przerażająco szczęśliwi, a Sophie nie potrafiła zrozumieć, z czego Ci wszyscy ludzie dookoła niej się cieszą. Rozpoczęcie roku, szkoła, uczniowie, nauka. To tylko zwykły obowiązek, nic więcej, nic poza tym. Kiedy szła razem z tłumem do swojego pokoju wspólnego, wszyscy dookoła niej krzyczeli, śmiali się i sprawili, że Sophie rozbolała głowa, i nie była nawet w stanie myśleć. Prawdopodobnie nawet, gdyby jej się to udało, nie byłaby nawet w stanie usłyszeć własnych myśli ze względu na gwar, który panował dookoła.

Kiedy razem ze wszystkimi zdołała się przecisnąć za obraz „Grubej Damy". Wszyscy jakby wsypali się do wielkiego pokoju. Kobieta, którą Sophie przed chwilą minęła na obrazie, była dla niej paskudna, bez dozy jakiegokolwiek gustu, odnośnie ubrań, o czym świadczyła jej różowa suknia. Gdy blondynka była już w środku wieży, miała wrażenie, że panuje tam jeszcze większy hałas ze względu na kształt tego pomieszczenia oraz na jego wielkość. Zauważyła, że wszyscy się porozsiadali na starych, wytartych fotelach. Trudno było też gdziekolwiek przejść, ponieważ co chwilę można było się potknąć o kogoś siedzącego na podłodze, co wprawiało „gościa" w jeszcze większe oburzenie. Wszędzie stały grupy dziewcząt wpatrzonych, w Sophie z zazdrością. _Możecie sobie tylko pomarzyć._Patrzyły na nią, jakby była jakimś dziwnym zjawiskiem natury. W istocie, jej uroda była wielce zadziwiająca i mogła wprawić niejedną w zachwyt, albo i także niejednego, jak to zapewne było.

- Cześć! - Tuż przed Sophie wyrosły jakby z podziemi dwie dziewczyny. Ta, która ją przywitała, miała kręcone kasztanowe włosy i piękną ciemną karnację. Druga z dziewcząt miała za to rude włosy, jakoby płomienie. Były zawiązane w kucyk, a kilka niesfornych kosmyków opadało jej naokoło twarzy, co dodawało jej uroku.

- Jestem Roxanne, ale mówią na mnie Roxi.

Dziewczyna w kręconych włosach wyciągnęła do blondynki rękę z niepewnym, ale pogodnym uśmiechem. Sophie bardzo lekko uścisnęła jej dłoń, ale nie kwapiła się na uśmiech, albo coś w stylu „bardzo mi miło Cię poznać, jestem…" itd. itp. Dla Sophie były to niepotrzebne ceregiele, których za wszelką cenę wolała zawsze unikać. W tym wypadku niestety to nie wyszło.

- Rose, miło mi. - Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niej i blondynka była zmuszona zobaczyć jej całe uzębienie. Powtórnie musiała uścisnąć wyciągniętą do niej rękę, ale znowu bardzo delikatnie i niepewnie_. __Jeżeli każdy, będzie do mnie tak podchodził, to zrobi to się jeszcze bardziej nudne, niż jest teraz._

_- _Chodź! Będziesz spała w naszym dormitorium. To cudownie, prawda?

Rudowłosa była bardzo podniecona i podekscytowana, przez co zaczynała Sophie swoim optymizmem działać na nerwy, a to nie był wcale dobry znak. Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, rzuciła jej tylko pogardliwe spojrzenie i powoli, jakby od niechcenia ruszyła za dziwnymi współlokatorkami. Idąc w stronę krętych schodów, dziewczyna zauważyła wysokiego chłopaka w kręconych ciemnych włosach w towarzystwie rudzielca. Ten pierwszy, gdy napotkał wzrok Sophie uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, co speszyło ją trochę, a trzeba wiedzieć, że jest to nie lada wyzwanie. Ci, którym się to udawało, musieli być albo wyjątkowo przystojni, albo wyjątkowo zabawni. W tym przypadku, chodziło o to pierwsze, bo nie miała jeszcze pojęcia, jaki był z charakteru. Roxanne zauważyła, że Sophie przygląda się chłopcom i uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

- Ten rudy, to mój brat. A ten drugi, to mój kuzyn. - Blondynka została wyrwana z zamyślenia i spojrzała na towarzyszkę. Kiwnęła potakująco głową, ale nie kwapiła się, żeby coś powiedzieć.

- Są moimi kuzynami. Roxi to też moja kuzynka.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko, znowu z tym wielce bijącym od niej optymizmem. _Chyba mają dużą rodzinę._

Szły we trójkę po schodach, a Sophie pośrodku, jakby w eskorcie. Ich wędrówka była krótka, a kiedy weszły do dormitorium, blondynka nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Rose wybrała pierwszą opcję, czym wyprowadziła Sophie jeszcze bardziej z równowagi.

- To Twoje łóżko. Twój kufer już tutaj jest. – wskazała na jedno z łóżek, a potem na wyróżniający się biały kufer, który wszystkich bez wyjątku wprawiał w zachwyt. Rudowłosa rzuciła się na jedno z łóżek, które prawdopodobnie należało do niej. Roxanne opierała się o następne z łóżek, które mieściło się tuż obok jej. Sophie niepewnie usiadła na skraju łóżka i rozejrzała się dookoła. W pomieszczeniu nie było nic nadzwyczajnego i blondynka już wiedziała, że postara się przebywać tutaj jak najrzadziej.

- Albus podobno znowu coś rozwalił. Molly coś wspominała. Ja chyba lepiej pójdę to sprawdzić, bo ciotka go zabije, jeżeli się dowie… - Roxanne zrobiła wielce zatroskaną minę, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do nowej lokatorki. Sophie zauważyła, że oczy Rose były szeroko otwarte i rudowłosa wystrzeliła jak z armaty, po czym rzuciła się ku drzwiom. Dziewczyny już nie było w pomieszczeniu, ale Roxi nadal stała obok drzwi uśmiechając się ciepło do blondynki. Sophie już wyrobiła sobie o niej zdanie zatroskanej i odpowiedzialnej, ale przyjaznej. Za to Rose była bardzo narwana, wesoła i szalona. Bez żadnego ładu i składu - tak, jak jej włosy. Wszędzie jej było pełno i zapewne trudno ją było ujarzmić.

- Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, to będziemy na dole. Wystarczy, że zejdziesz. - Loczek znowu uśmiechnęła się do niej tym swoim pięknym, zatroskanym uśmieszkiem i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Kiedy trzymała już swoją dłoń na klamce, odwróciła się w stronę blondynki.

- Dobrej nocy, Sophie.

_Eliksiry, eliksiry, eliksiry… Gdzie są te eliksiry?! _Sophie właśnie szła korytarzem w lochach, szukając jednocześnie sali od tego przedmiotu, a także podręcznika_. __Eliksiry. Nareszcie__. _Zdeterminowana nacisnęła klamkę od klasy i otworzyła drzwi, po czym weszła do Sali. Była pewna, że zastanie trwającą już lekcję, lecz jej oczom ukazał się kompletny harmider. Rozejrzała się po klasie, ale nigdzie nie mogła dojrzeć nauczyciela, co było dla niej naprawdę bardzo dziwne i niecodzienne, bo lekcja trwała już od dobrych pięciu minut i wydawało jej się, że to ona powinna być spóźniona.

- Cześć Sophie! Psorka podobno się rozchorowała i nikogo nie dali na zastępstwo! - Tuż obok blondynki znów jakby z podziemi wyrosła wiecznie szczęśliwa, rudowłosa Rose. Śmiała się właśnie z czegoś, a zapewne widok jej współlokatorki rozbawił i uszczęśliwił ją jeszcze bardziej. Tuż po jej słowach, obok pojawił się nieznany Sophie chłopak. Był wysoki, z trochę dłuższymi blond włosami i przenikliwymi, ciemnymi jak węgiel oczami. Dziś rano Sophie zostawiła przed wyjściem na śniadanie swój plan lekcji na łóżku. Kiedy już wróciła, był on cały pomazany, jak można się był domyśleć, przez rudowłosą lokatorkę. Przy poniedziałkowych eliksirach było dopisane „Dwie godziny ze ślizgonami! BLEEEEE! TRZYMAĆ SIĘ OD NICH Z DALEKA!". Jak można się było domyśleć, owy chłopak był ze Slytherinu, bo fragmenty jego mundurka były innych kolorów niż jej własny.

- A może Sophie zechciałaby usiąść ze mną? - Blondyn odsunął jedno z krzeseł od ławki, stojącej tuż obok w zapraszającym geście. Jego uniesiona brew i łobuzerski uśmieszek sprawiły, że Sophie nie mogła odmówić tej jakże kuszącej propozycji. Zsunęła z ramienia torbę i położyła obok ławki. Usiadła przy krześle, które odsunął dla niej nieznajomy chłopak i poprawiła swój idealnie prosty mundurek. Po tym, miała wrażenie, że w Sali zrobiło się jakoś ciszej. Wydawało jej się także, że wszyscy dookoła wlepiają w nią swoje oczyska. _O co im chodzi?_Rose stała zaledwie kilka ławek dalej i patrzyła na to, co się dzieje z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami. Po dłuższej chwili, Roxanne zaczęła ją uspokajać, ale niewiele to dało, bo dziewczyna nadal stała otępiała. Sophie oczywiście nie była do końca wiadoma, co się dzieje i co takiego złego zrobiła. Z resztą, gdyby wtedy nawet wiedziała w co się pakuję, to zapewne zrobiłaby to tym bardziej i z jeszcze większą ochotą, zapewne ku zdziwieniu wszystkich.

- Jestem Scorpius. – Chłopak stał tuż obok niej i zastanawiało ją, czemu nie usiądzie.

- Sophie. - Dziewczyna przedstawiła się, po czym blondyn ujął jej dłoń i delikatnie pocałował. Po tym jawnym i zjawiskowym przedstawieniu, chłopak usiadł wreszcie na krześle, tuż obok niej. Wyjął podręcznik od eliksirów i położył na ławce, po czym poprosił o to samo Sophie.

- Nie ma nauczyciela. – Po słowach Sophie, chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej z lekkim politowaniem, przez co zarumieniła się delikatnie, bo było jej troszeczkę głupio. Mimo wszystko, blondynka zauważyła, że byłoby to po prostu kompletnie bezcelowe, skoro lekcja tak czy siak się nie odbędzie. Zresztą, wszyscy dookoła nich rozmawiali, śmiali się, siedzieli na ławkach i nawet przez głowy im nie przeszło aby wyjąć podręczniki, albo pióra. Dlaczego więc to oni powinni być wyjątkami?

- Jeżeli jednak jakimś cudem nauczycielka pojawi się na dzisiejszych lekcjach, to oni wszyscy zostaną skarceni, a my zostaniemy pochwaleni za wytrwałość. Nie sądzisz? - Sophie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem wiedząc, że jej towarzysz ma rację. Odkąd pamięta starała się zrobić wszystko, aby przymilać się swoim nauczycielom i ten rok szkolny, mimo że w całkiem innym miejscu, nie miał być jej zdaniem wyjątkiem. Wyjęła ze swojej torby podręcznik i pióro, które nie potrzebowało wcale tuszu. W Hogwarcie było to coś dziwnego, ale w jej starej szkole takie pióra, były normalnością Poustawiała wszystko ładnie na ławce, po czym podsunęła krzesło i oparła ręce o blat tak, aby nie opierać łokci o ławkę.

- Od wczorajszej uczty zastanawiam się, jakim cudem wylądowałaś w Gryffindorze. Oziębła, twarda, przebiegła… Czytam z Ciebie jak z otwartej księgi. To wszystko można zobaczyć na pierwszy rzut oka. - Sophie gwałtownie obróciła się w jego stronę i zajrzała w te ciemne oczy, w których można było zobaczyć błysk, który mógłby sprawić dreszcze u byle kogo. Oczywiście, nie u niej.

-Powinnam Ci obić tę idealną buźkę…

-Ale tego nie zrobisz, bo wiesz, że mam rację. - Uśmiechnął się do niej chytrze, a oburzona Sophie odwróciła oczy w przeciwną stronę. _Nadęty bufon, któremu się wydaje, że wie wszystko.__Nawet jeżeli taka jestem, to nie jest jego sprawa._

_-_Nie obrażaj się, piękna. My po prostu jesteśmy ulepieni z tej samej gliny. - Poczuła na swojej szyi oddech Scorpiusa i tym razem przeszedł ją dreszcz.


End file.
